Lo dulce de la vida
by ninnae
Summary: Lo dulce del amor puede darse en las puertas de una sencilla cafetería. Sólo basta una mirada para fijarte en quien puede ser tu destino. Un destino teñido de olor dulzón o tan picante como el café. Milo y Camus yaoi y AU.
1. Café y picante

**Lo dulce de la vida.**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**

Hace mucho que en verdad no escribía algo, pero tenía ganas, espero les gusta. Serán unos drabbles cortos acerca de Camus y Milo, es un AU, por si a alguien no le gusta, no lo lea. Son cortos así que actualizaré todos los días, necesito salir del estrés y mi mala racha de escritura :3.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Café y picante.**

Un sensual y picante olor a café recién molido cubre la cafetería que Milo visita cada día luego de una larga y exhausta jornada de trabajo. Al llegar se acerca al mostrador y con una sensual sonrisa pide lo de habitual, un café cargado y una porción de tarta de manzana. Milo con familiaridad se sienta en su lugar de siempre, la tercera mesa desde la puerta que da hacia la ventana, pero que también tiene vista hacia el mostrador. Allí donde se halla el apuesto chico de cabello aguamarina que lo atiende cada día. Sin duda es su paisaje favorito. Milo le sonríe cuando el chico detrás del mostrador mira en su dirección, el griego juguetón le sonríe mientras se entretiene con su cabello como en una invitación a tocarlo y averiguar los secretos que guarda bajo él. Milo lo observa con ojos brillantes, Camus se ha vuelto su obsesión.

El olor a café recién molido vuelve a llenar sus fosas nasales, el griego vuelve a sonreír al escuchar el agua de la cafetera hervir. Milo ama el café de ese local. Las manos del joven de cabellos aguamarina cogen la cafetera y preparan el café negro que Milo desea. El griego ama el café de ese local que es preparado por las manos de Camus.

El pedido de Milo llega minutos después, por la manos del mismo Camus, quien tuerce su estoico rostro en una extraña sonrisa, sonrisa que sólo nace en presencia de los cabellos azules de Milo, el intenso aroma a café y la dulce tarta de manzana recién horneada. Milo contesta con una nueva sonrisa y tiende su mano para coger el café, no sin antes voltear hacia quien lo flechó con su extraño caris y sería actitud.

—Gracias Camus —pronuncia con tono risueño y gentil—. Tú café es algo que amo.

Aquella fue una tarde más de café de aroma delicioso y picante, una tarde donde pudo probar el café que tanto amaba preparado por las manos de Camus.


	2. Entre la acidez y la dulzura

**Capítulo 2: Entre la acidez y la dulzura**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**

 **El drabble del día :3**

* * *

La mañana se escuchaba levantarse con el susurro de una suave brisa, mientras los pájaros gorjeaban ante la salida del Sol. Era una mañana de fin de semana mientras Milo corría por la ciudad a través de un frondoso parque, el sendero de altos arboles finalizaba en una poco concurrida calle frente a una pequeña cafetería, aquella cafetería que siempre visitaba entre días de semana, aunque en muy contadas ocasiones también solía visitarla entre días no laborales. Aquel era uno de esos días. Cansado se detuvo al lado de un árbol para recuperar su respiración, encorvándose sobre sus rodillas para paliar el cansancio. Cuando se hubo recuperado Milo fijó su vista sobre la conocida cafetería, sonrió en anticipación. Portando una musculosa roja y su pantalón corto de colora azul ingresó por la puerta de la cafetería. La conocida faz lo recibió con un saludo genérico hasta que se percató del dueño de la sonrisa. Camus devolvió el gesto imitando la sonrisa del heleno.

¿Qué sabía Milo de Camus? Aparte de que cada día se hallaba en la cafetería. Camus era un francés asentado en Grecia dueño de su propio local, durante los tres meses de visitar el lugar y una exhaustiva inspección de su parte logró conocer un poco del atractivo dueño del lugar que lo enamoraba con sus deliciosos café y tartas de manzana.

—Buen día Camus —mencionó con sonrisa destellante—. ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?

—Muy bien Milo —dijo con tono inusualmente cálido—. ¿Deseas lo de siempre?

Camus observaba a Milo de arriba a abajo por sus curiosas ropas, en cada ocasión lo había visto llevando ropas informales, sin embargo, aquel día… Se veía muy apetecible.

—No, me gustaría un jugo de naranja y una tarta de manzana con crema de durazno.

Camus asintió mientras Milo se incorporaba dirigiéndose hacia su mesa, en una rutina estudiada y siempre cumplida. Milo el comensal y Camus quien cocinaba para él.

Milo bebió con parsimonia su jugo de naranja, mirando de reojo a Camus, quien se movía por detrás de la barra organizando los dulces y pasteles. Camus era elegante en cada uno de sus movimientos, tanto que lo hechizaba con su solo andar. Con el tenedor a su lado tomó un trozo de la tarta untada con la crema, dulce y ácida, justo como su relación con Camus. El hallar aquel acogedor lugar fue fruto de la casualidad, recordaba con claridad el rostro mustio de Camus durante los primeros días, resistiéndose a sus intentos de coqueteo, y el vaso de café helado tirado sobre su persona por un comentario subido de tono. Simplemente fascinante para su persona. Camus para él era de corteza ácida, pero dulce por dentro, justo como la tarta que degustaba, una acidez que le costó mucho deshacer, a través de una actitud educada y risueña y con mucho tiempo por delante. Solo por aquel día seguiría observando a Camus, a la espera del momento adecuado para poder saborear el interior dulce que añoraba degustar.


	3. Capuccino con sentimiento

**Capítulo 3: Capuccino con sentimiento**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**

 **Hola traeré los drabbles que me faltan, estoy en periodos de examen así que a veces el tiempo se consume :'v.**

* * *

Camus comenzó su día como cualquier dueño de local prospero, madrugando para abrir su tienda y tener cada uno de los productos terminados en su vitrina, listo para dispensarlos a sus clientes. Aquel día se había levantado con un inusitado buen humor, decidió que el primer postre que realizaría sería el favorito de heleno que lograba acelerar su corazón. Colocó su delantal y preparó la harina y cada uno de los ingredientes, con sus manos humedecidas mezcló la mantequilla con la harina, agregó dos porciones de azúcar y dos cucharadas de polvos de hornear. Todo el proceso sonriendo, a la vez que recordaba con cariño la presencia del griego. Milo había logrado conquistar su corazón de la manera más inesperada. Primero con un brusco enfoque de conquistador empedernido, y luego con una sutileza que apenas podía llamar como un intento de coqueteo. Milo y él se veían casi todos los días, y como tal una cercanía y apego se había formado en su persona, sin embargo, desde el incidente con el café helado y la mirada perpleja de Milo este no había vuelto a intentar seducirlo abiertamente, eso lo perturbaba un poco, pero no dejaba que aquello lo detuviera, quería a Milo, de eso no había duda. Y si deseaba que las cosas avanzaran, debería él mismo tomar las riendas de la electrizante atracción que sentía ante esas dos turquesas. Con la manzana adobada en azúcar y la masa cocinándose en el horno, solo era cosa de tiempo para que la tarta de manzana estuviera lista.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

El día había sido lo peor que podía recordar, los gritos y sermones de Shion a esa hora de la tarde seguían llegando a su mente al ver los informes del área contabilidad desorganizados y no colocados al día, y en lo profundo lo entendía, pero no todo había sido su culpa, él a menudo se aseguraba que toda la documentación estuviera dentro de los rasgos legales y al día. Por esos momentos solo quería descansar y esconderse bajo sus sabanas. Había pensado durante un buen periodo de tiempo de si dirigirse hacia la cafetería, pero su costumbre pudo más que el cansancio y dolor de cabeza que llevaba. Con los pies arrastrando y el semblante más desalentado de lo usual se encaminó a la cafetería. Camus se lo quedó viendo cuando lo sintió entrar, frunció el ceño al no ver la usual sonrisa en sus labios.

—Traes una cara de agotamiento —salió de los labios del francés, casi de manera automática, reprendiéndose en parte, quizás el griego no viese bien esa muestra de confianza, nunca habían trazado limites hasta donde podían tratarse.

Milo sonrió con debilidad.

—El cansancio me mata, pero quería verte —dijo Milo con naturalidad— ya eres parte de mi vida.

Camus se sonrojó, él que Milo le dijera aquello lograba que se esfumaran muchas de las dudas que se maquinaban en su mente, solo con unas pocas palabras.

—Igual me gusta verte Milo —pronunció—. También eres parte de mi vida —corroboró. La calidez se instauró en su corazón, un nuevo vínculo invisible se plasmó entre ambos, ante solo unas escuetas palabras, el corazón no necesita de mucha labia para expresar lo que siente.

Camus volteó la mirada y cogió la tarta de manzana que había horneado por la mañana solo para Milo, era ya tarde y eran los únicos en el lugar. Camus salió de detrás de la barra y dejó la tarta sobre la mesa en la que Milo siempre se quedaba. Luego se acercó a la puerta y volteó el letrero de bienvenida colocando la palabra cerrado hacia afuera. Milo lo vio sorprendido ante cada acción y una sonrisa nació de sus labios, mientras sentía como sus fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo. Finalmente Camus volvió a la barra para preparar dos tazas de capuccino y coger un cuchillo para trozar la tarta.

—¿Qué te parece una conversación para conocernos mejor? —dijo Camus con una sonrisa sincera y los ojos brillantes. Milo no lo dudó, asintió mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, después de todo, el día no había sido tan terrible como lo imaginaba.


	4. Experiencias en un pie de limón

**Capítulo 4: Experiencias en un pie de limón**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**

 **Nueva actualización :3**

* * *

Ciertamente haber ido a la cafetería de Camus aquel día de agobio y cansancio fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, todo el desgano y la tensión del día se esfumó con la larga y extendida conversación que mantuvo con el francés, jamás se imaginó que Camus sería quien diera el primer paso, siempre se ha considerado alguien con iniciativa y garbo para obtener lo que desea, pero con aquella persona las cosas eran muy diferentes. Algo lo instaba a actuar de una manera distinta, más mesura, calma y seria. Con el pasar del tiempo se percató de que Camus no era un mero capricho, como lo quiso creer cuando coqueteaba con él a diestra y siniestra, sino que había tomado un trozo de su corazón, solo con sus sonrisas torcidas y la expresión de alegría cuando lo oía llegar, aunque le costó mucho obtener esas expresiones en el inmaculado rostro del galo.

El día anterior se había enterado de que Camus había llegado hace diez años a Atenas, había viajado con la excusa de estudiar en la universidad, pero terminó quedándose en la capital helena, seducido por su variedad cultural y la cocina tan especial que tenían. A la larga acabó colocando su propia cafetería donde solía preferir la preparación de masas y dulces.

Milo acabó por confesar parte de su vida, mencionando que trabajaba cerca de la cafetería como jefe del área administrativa de una empresa de diseño de automóviles. Fue una apacible y cercana conversación que ambos necesitaban, se conocieron a nivel más íntimo, aunque sin mencionar del todo lo que ambos deseaban el uno del otro.

No era fácil romper el hielo, ni verse fuera de la cafetería, aquel sitio se había convertido en el lugar de encuentro de ambos, pero Milo deseaba algo más, quería todo de Camus, no solo su sonrisa y gestos amables, deseaba probar esos tentadores labios que llamaron su atención desde el primer día. Pero… ¿cómo acercarse sin ser obvio o recibir una negativa de lleno? Camus una vez ya le había dejado en claro que no le gustaban sus juegos, sin embargo, aquello para él era lo más importante que había decido hacer en mucho tiempo.

Muchas ideas pasaron por su mente, pero finalmente se decidió por la más bizarra, hornear él mismo un postre que su madre solía hacer para él desde pequeño, pensó que su paladar y la experiencia de ver a su madre cocinando lo ayudarían, pero… todo finalizó en un gran desastre en los primeros tres intentos, aquella noche fue extenuante al intentar que el pie de limón que deseaba cocinar no se quemase ni quedase demasiado dulce. Pasó la noche en vela, con el cabello cubierto de harina y huevo cabeceando en el sillón de su sala. Milo se despertó de manera abrupta cuando escuchó la estruendosa alarma de su teléfono celular. Gruñó con molestia, seguía sin tener un postre decente. Solo por esa ocasión decidió reportarse enfermo, en ninguna ocasión desde que había empezado a trabajar en la empresa automotriz había faltado a una jornada laboral. Más aquello lo valía, aunque jamás consideró que sería un día de desastre culinario para él.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Camus se había extrañado de no ver entrar a Milo aquel día por la puerta de su local, después de la conversación que ambos tuvieron se sentía más cercano al heleno, y pensaba que el griego sentía lo mismo, pero… Suspiró, no podía pasarse escenas ficticias que alteraran su calma, solo había sido la primera vez que Milo no había ido al local, en casi cuatro meses, viéndose casi cada día… Ese solo pensamiento arraigó de manera negativa y fértil en su mente, quizás había asustado a Milo con su iniciativa.

El anochecer llegó, al igual que la hora de cerrar, miró con desgano hacia el reloj, Milo no había aparecido…

Quitó cada uno de los postres del mostrador y limpió las mesas con lentitud, estaba volteado hacia la pared con un paño sobre la mesa cuando escuchó la puerta de su local abrirse, estaba de mal humor, iba a gruñir un "Está cerrado" cuando vio a Milo abrir la puerta del local con una enorme sonrisa y el cabello despeinado, sus ropas eran más informales de lo usual, arqueó una ceja entre la duda y la curiosidad, sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue el postre que Milo traía entre sus manos.

—Pie de limón —mencionó con ojos brillantes—. Un agradecimiento por lo de ayer…, yo mismo lo hice.

Solo era una burda excusa, ambos lo sabían. El mal humor de Camus se esfumó, a pesar de que a simple vista el pie se veía un poco seco y la crema muy dorada, no le importó, era algo preparado por Milo, con sus propias manos, a pesar de que él mismo era un pastelero, el regalarle un postre a un repostero parecía algo absurdo, pero entre ellos nada era normal, sino algo absurdo que había nacido desde el corazón.

Camus sonrió y lo invitó a entrar, Milo rio mientras se sentaba en su lugar de costumbre, era una noche más junto a Camus, una posibilidad más de retribuir el sentir de su corazón.


	5. Indicios en un cono de chocolate

**Capítulo 5: Indicios en un cono de chocolate**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**

 **Nueva actualización :3**

* * *

La superioridad de los sentimientos es mucha mayor a los miedos de la razón, el tiempo se ha mostrado de manera interesante y muy curiosa. Su relación con Camus avanzaba rápida y estrepitosa. Pero aquel cambio de sonrisas amables y palabras simples por algo más concreto y una sonrisa más cómplice la agradaba. Era fin de semana, no había podido ir a la cafetería los días anteriores por la carga laboral que Shion le había dado después de que se reportó enfermo, quien se dio cuenta rápidamente de la pequeña mentira que había inventado para llevar su plan a cabo, aunque de esta última parte su jefe no tenía ni la menor idea. Agradecía tener el número de Camus, aquel día de su arrebato de esfuerzo desastroso y pie de limón obtuvo con algo de esfuerzo el número del móvil de galo, y pudo avisarle de su incapacidad de poder visitarlo los días siguientes, aunque eso no impedía que pudiera mensajearlo y preguntar por su día, durante esa semana se le he había vuelto una costumbre.

De manera inusual había invitado a Camus a salir fuera del ambiente de la cafetería, ese día Camus no abriría la cafetería y él tampoco trabajaría, además de eso una feria gastronómica había arribado a la ciudad instalándose en la plaza Síntagma. Para su fortuna el galo aceptó de buena gana. Estaba nervioso, como si él fuera un adolescente y estuviera esperando su primera cita, el revoltijo de su estómago y el latir acelerado de su corazón estaban matándolo, provocándole una crisis de ansiedad. Esperaba al francés apoyado contra uno de los árboles mientras miraba en dirección a la avenida Amalias, habían quedado de verse a las tres de la tarde, eran las dos y cincuenta y cinco, solo cinco minutas más y…

—Buenas tardes Milo —dijo una voz por detrás suyo. Milo se sobresaltó mirando con grandes ojos a su sorpresivo invitado. Se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de calmar su corazón mientras le sonreía con gesto provocativo al galo.

—Hola Camus, sabes… casi me matas de un infarto apareciendo de la nada.

El galo solo pudo sonreír ante el comentario tan natural que Milo hacía, era como un niño travieso, con una actitud fresca y jovial. Ambos se encaminaron por toda la feria, para el francés era un deleite poder presenciar cada uno de los puestos y las muestras gastronómicas, la comida se había vuelto parte de su vida y pasión. Para Milo ver a Camus tan expresivo y deleitado le generaba calidez en su corazón, lo seguía por detrás viendo el entusiasmo en cada uno de los movimientos de Camus. Lo que estaban haciendo podía calificarse como una cita, aunque Milo lo hubiese nombrado como una salida entre amigos cuando lo invitó. Pasaron cerca de dos horas observando cada uno de los puestos y probando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, Milo estaba feliz por el agradable día que había pasado junto a Camus, y el francés disfrutaba como nunca de aquella salida. Gran parte de su vida se limitaba al trabajo, pero desde que conoció al heleno parte de su aburrida rutina había cambiado.

Mientras Camus se divertía en uno de los últimos puestos que se hallaban en la feria, Milo se alejó sigilosamente y se encaminó hacia un puesto de helados de apariencia apetitosa y cremosa que habían visto solo de pasada. Compró dos conos de chocolate y volvió con el galo. Con una sonrisa traviesa coló su mano con el cono de helado por sobre los cabellos aguamarina de Camus. Este se sorprendió de sentir a Milo por detrás suyo mientras le ofrecía un dulce helado de chocolate, con una escueta sonrisa lo recibió, volteó y observó a Milo quien portaba su eterna sonrisa juguetona.

—Un helado, parece frío por fuera, pero por dentro es dulce y delicioso —quiso coquetear Milo, había decidido volver a intentarlo, a expensas de que el galo le tirara el cono por la cabeza. Milo se tranquilizó cuando no sintió la textura helada en sus cabellos, Camus había desviado la mirada, con las mejillas levemente encendidas.

Un pequeño cono de helado le había dado la señal que tanto había esperado, Camus sentía algo por su persona, de la misma manera que él la sentía por Camus. Solo quedaba dar el paso más allá para poder definir sus sentimientos.


	6. Cheesecake de desastres

**Capítulo 6: Cheesecake de desastres**

* * *

 **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**

 **Nueva actualización :3, perdón la tardanza.**

* * *

Aquel indicio había sido suficiente para fortalecer el ánimo del heleno para ir tras Camus, sabía que no sería sencillo, pero nada que valiera la pena lo era. Había pasado una semana desde la salida en la muestra gastronómica, todavía quedaban estragos en su mente de la "cita". Sin embargo, sabía que debía seguir avanzando para que el galo se fijara en su persona. Debía ser claro con lo que quería, era hora de poder decirle a Camus cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Que quería todo de él, no solo su sonrisa y su presencia, deseaba sus labios con desesperación, poder tocar aquella larga y suave cabellera aguamarina, y poder quedarse hablando de trivialidades por horas solo observando sus profundos ojos azules. Toda una cursilería si llegaba a imaginarse de esa manera en el pasado, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba enamorado.

Era normal que solieran hablarse por las mañanas luego de que ambos despertaran, comenzó como una iniciativa de Milo, que al comienzo incomodaba y perturbaba a Camus, pero para el galo era todo un regalo poder escuchar lo voz de Milo por las mañanas, colocando una sonrisa al abrir las puertas de su cafetería.

Su cercanía con el heleno cada vez era más profunda, anhelaba poder sentir más de cerca su cálida y bronceada piel, él mismo se negaba las fantasías que se colaban en su mente por las noches, no era fácil quitarse de la cabeza a alguien como Milo, que dejaba fuertes impresiones en las personas a su alrededor. Milo era alguien atractivo, eso lo sabía de sobra, muchas de sus clientes femeninas y también masculinos se le quedaban viendo al griego cuando ingresaba a la cafetería y se quedaba ahí por horas saboreando su taza de café y su porción de tarta de manzana. Le causaba celos y desagrado, pero no podía mostrar hostilidad con las personas que se suponen son sus clientes. Por eso agradecía que en parte Milo no tuviera consciencia de esas miradas coquetas e interesadas, se encargaría de que fijara sus ojos solo en él.

Aquel viernes trece de un día de verano auguraba que sería un estupendo día, lleno de clientes, ganancias y elogios por sus preparaciones, sin embargo… Después de la llamada de Milo alrededor de las siete de la mañana, un intenso nubarrón cubrió el cielo, para segundos después comenzar a llover como si se tratase del diluvio mismo, llegó empapado de pies a cabeza, lamentando estar mojado hasta el alma. Camus suspiró al llegar a la cafetería, debía sacar las llaves de su ropa mojada, tanteó con pereza los bolsillos de su pantalón, para luego fruncir el ceño con desconcierto, revisó dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero la ausencia de la llave era obvia. Se quedó unos segundos mirando el marco de la puerta, para después voltear hacia el temporal que se suscitaba fuera del techo de su tienda. No vivía lejos, por lo que caminando podría llegar en tan solo diez minutos, pero…Repentinamente un trueno soltó su rugido a lo lejos, la lluvia se intensificaba y relámpagos cubrían el horizonte. No podía empezar el día de peor manera.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Camus intentaba convencerse de que su infortunio no era para tanto, solo era un serie de eventos desafortunados, en un día que se creía era de mala suerte, primero la harina almacenada en su bodega se había mojado por el desborde de los alcantarillados de la calle, luego la electricidad se fue no permitiéndole usar los hornos eléctricos ni usar la iluminación de su local. Los equipos de frío donde tenía refrigerando muchos de sus ingredientes se habían apagados y los equipos de emergencia no se habían activado, cuando se dio cuenta era muy tarde, mucha de la crema hecha, adornos de chocolate y otros postres se habían arruinado. A esas alturas del día solo quería arrancarse cada uno de los mechones de su cabeza y golpearse contra la tarina de su tienda, en definitiva aquel fue su viernes negro.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Aquel día había salido más temprano de lo usual, a Milo le extrañó el buen humor de Shion, sin embargo, no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa. Decidió visitar a Camus más temprano de lo usual, quería verlo, y pasar un tiempo extra juntos, les vendría muy bien a ambos.

Milo se sorprendió al ver el letrero de cerrado y las luces apagadas del local, tocó una, dos y tres veces, pero nadie respondió, cogió el móvil de su pantalón y llamó al móvil de Camus, escuchó una tonada no muy lejos de su posición. Se encaminó hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda,, viendo a un Camus muy molesto y refunfuñando, estaba perplejo, no sabía si reír o preocuparse, el galo se veía cubierto de una sustancia blanquecina y la cara cubierta de harina y algo que parecía mantequilla. Sostenía la escoba con fuerza, mientras trataba de limpiar un poco la insípida mezcla blanca que parecía ser agua y harina.

—¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? —masculló Milo con una pequeña risa retenida. Camus se volteó con el cuello rígido y vio a Milo con los ojos grandes y asustados, Milo no podía verlo justo en ese instante que estaba hecho un desastre, el maldito cheesecake de manzana que había planeado hacer para sorprender a Milo se fue al carajo cuando su sistema de ventilación y cañerías de agua colapsaron. Ahora estaba ahí, cubierto de queso crema, harina y mantequilla hasta los huesos, tratando de limpiar el desastre mientras al interior de la tienda arreglaban todos los inconvenientes. Una semana se tardarían en arreglar todos los desperfectos, pensó que su suerte no podía empeorar, pero no… Milo tenía que llegar cuatro horas antes de lo usual y verlo hecho un despojo de ingredientes de cocina.

—¿Qué haces aquí Milo? —mencionó Camus con voz titubeante—. ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—Shion me dio la tarde libre, pero eso es lo de menos, ¿Qué te paso?

—Un maldito viernes trece —masculló por lo bajo sin que Milo alcanzara a oírlo.

Milo parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor y siendo consciente del desastre.

—¿Qué harás ahora con todo esto? —dijo Milo acercándose más al galo.

Camus suspiró.

—No podré abrir por una semana, por alguna razón todo en mi tienda falló hoy… Este día no podía ser peor.

Milo arqueó una ceja.

—¿En ese peor estoy incluido?

Camus levantó la mirada de inmediato, y negó con fuerza, sus emociones y frustración estaban a flor de piel, después de todo lo acontecido.

—Solo un mal día, no sé qué más me podría pasar —bufó cabreado Camus.

Milo sonrió, Camus había pasado un mal día, y él solo quería animarlo un poco, y quizás dar un paso más allá.

El desastre de harina y masa que era el galo no le importó a Milo, quien se acercó decidido y lo sorprendió con un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. El francés abrió sus ojos grandemente, sin creer lo que Milo estaba haciendo.

—Ya que las cosas están tan mal, porque no sales conmigo esta semana y te distraes. Me gustas Camus, mucho más de lo que puedo describir con palabras. Quiero una oportunidad para poder conquistarte, sin trampas ni palabras bonitas, solo siendo yo mismo.

—Pero… —Camus con la mente embotada trataba de analizar racionalmente las palabras de Milo, ¿No se supone que era él quien daría el primer paso? ¿Era él quien estaba interesado en el heleno? Pero al parecer los papeles se habían invertido. Antes de Camus pudiese dar cualquier contestación Milo volvió a asaltar sus labios, esperando tener una respuesta positiva.

Con una sonrisa pequeña y las mejillas rojas Camus asintió. Milo respondió de la misma manera, ahora tenía un buen motivo para poder usar sus vacaciones, pasar aquellos días junto al francés que robo su aliento y su corazón.


	7. Sensaciones de ricotta y cannolis

**Capítulo 7: Sensaciones de ricotta y cannolis**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, perdón la tardanza, pero necesitaba un poco de descanso para recomponer mi salud. Serán solo 10 capítulos, así que ya queda poquito, espero les guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer :3**

* * *

Tal y como le había propuesto a Camus, pasarían la semana juntos, saliendo y conociéndose el uno al otro. El haber besado a Camus fue una apuesta arriesgada, podía perder todo lo conseguido en una sola jugada, pero al arriesgarse ganó mucho más, una brillante sonrisa y una oportunidad verdadera para poder hacer realidad su amor.

Entre una larga explicación y el escepticismo de Shion logró tomar sus vacaciones sin mayores percances. Se encargaría de hacer esa semana inolvidable para ambos, quería que Camus tuviera la mejor impresión de él, y de esa manera poder ganar aunque sea una parte de su corazón.

Atenas como una ciudad capital ofrecía muchas opciones para la entretención y pasar un día ameno y de recuerdos gratos. Una de ellas era el famoso **"Parque zoológico de Ática"** , de difícil obtención de entradas sin una previa reserva y aviso de varios días de anticipación. Sin embargo, Milo, a base de cobro de favores y una que otra conversación, logró hacerse con dos pases de entrada liberada. Todo para poder convencer a Camus de visitar el lugar en una "verdadera cita".

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Al día sábado siguiente del incidente en el negocio de Camus, antes de que el sol saliera por completo, el heleno llamó a Camus para que se vieran a las afueras de la alcaldía de Atenas temprano por la mañana. El francés no tuvo tiempo de rebatir las emocionadas palabras del griego, quien colgó casi de inmediato después de planear su pequeña salida sorpresa. Camus había aceptado pasar aquella semana en compañía de Milo, sin embargo, el mismo no sabía a grandes rasgos lo que eso significaba, en su mente tenía contempladas algunas salidas por la ciudad y paseos al aire libre, pero una variante se le escapaba de toda la ecuación, que solía dejar de lado por vergüenza y la sensación de cosquilleo intenso que se instalaba en su estómago y mejillas cada vez que pensaba en el griego. La imagen de sus cabellos azules, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa traviesa eran un recuerdo frecuente a cada hora del día, Milo había pasado a formar parte de su vida, y el hecho de que este se le haya confesado de manera tan abrupta aún lo tenía descolocado. Estaba feliz por ser correspondido, aunque esto último no fuera del conocimiento de Milo, más tenía miedo de que las palabras se le atascaran en la garganta mucho antes de poder comunicar lo que su corazón desde hacía mucho quería proclamar, y que al final de todo esa extraña fantasía hecha realidad se volviera pedazos frente a sus ojos.

Con un suspiro y su corazón palpitante empezó a acicalarse para poder estar presentable para el griego, de manera inconsciente buscaba estar agradable para Milo, su opinión como todo muchacho enamorado era importante para su persona. Después de peinar su largo cabello en una coleta baja, y enfundarse en una suave camisa celeste y pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, se marchó de su hogar rumbo a su encuentro con el heleno. Camus miró su reloj de muñeca, siete y treinta de la mañana, tenía el tiempo justo para encontrarse con Milo. A las ocho partirían rumbo hacían donde Milo tenía planeado ir.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Se podía decir que de alguna manera había terminado estafando a Death Mask para conseguir aquellos boletos para el parque, pero su viejo amigo le debía un gran favor desde hacía mucho, y el italiano como cuidador de las grandes felinos del parque tenía acceso privilegios y pases libres como los que sostenía en sus manos. Milo sonrió al recordar el rostro de horror del tosco italiano cuando fue a cobrarle el favor, al cual por razones de peso entre ambos no se pudo negar. Sentía un poco de lastima por su pobre amigo, pero en esos momentos le importaba más su posible relación con Camus.

Llegó frente a la alcaldía una hora antes de lo acordado, el transporte hacia el zoológico salía de ese lugar tardando cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Recordaba haber ido un par de veces al parque, a su parecer era el sitio adecuado para una cita diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, no quería una simple cena o una salida al bar y que ambos terminaran en la cama, deseaba algo mucho más personal con Camus, mostrarse como era y poder ganar su corazón en el camino.

Milo sonrió con emoción al ver llegar a Camus, quien se acercaba a su persona con paso lento, embelesado por la imagen del griego, aquella sería la primera cita de ambos, y eso lo tenía algo nervioso. Camus quería poder decir las palabras que bullían en su mente desde que Milo se le declaró.

Milo saludó a Camus con un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla, sin atreverse a más para no incomodar a su acompañante, esperaría que las cosas entre ambos se dieran de manera natural sin forzar ninguna situación.

Cinco minutos después el transporte llegó para llevarlos a ambos y otro resto de personas que se encontraban en el lugar hacia el **"Parque zoológico de Ática"**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Camus veía con impresión las grandes hectáreas del parque. Los pavos reales se alzaban danzando con sus colas abierta imbuyendo en su colorida apariencia a cada uno de los visitantes. Del tiempo que llevaba en Atenas nunca se había dado el tiempo de visitar un lugar como aquel, gran parte de su tiempo estaba abocado a hacer prosperar su negocio y a cumplir su rutina sin mayores percances.

—El Parque zoológico de Ática es un llano y extenso hábitat de vida salvaje de más veinte hectáreas, donde residen más de dos mil animales de cuatrocientas diferentes tipos de especies —leyó Milo del folleto que le habían entregado a la entrada del parque.

—Es un parque muy grande, nos tomará varias horas recorrerlo —dedujo Camus.

—Por eso quise que viniéramos, te dije que quiero pasar el día contigo, no es algo que haya dicho en vano, te quiero Camus, y deseo que me veas con los mismos ojos.

Camus desvió la mirada, no entendía como Milo podía pronunciar aquellas palabras con tanta facilidad y él luchaba consigo mismo para poder sacar las palabras de su garganta.

—También quiero pasar el día contigo… —pronunció Camus con algo de dificultad, expresar sus sentimientos nunca fue su punto fuerte, pero la presencia de Milo lo obligaba a luchar contra esa necesidad de mantenerse discreto y a bajo perfil. Con un poco más de valor podría al fin declararse también.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ciertamente visitar aquel parque zoológico había sido una maravilla, la cantidad de especies que habían sorprendieron a Camus y deleitaron a Milo, ambos terminaron por olvidar sus nervios iniciales mientras transcurría el paseo, centrándose en la sonrisa que ambos destilaban al ver cada uno de los espectáculos, desde los flamencos, jirafas, dragones de cómodos y más. Cuando visitaron el show acuático de los delfines Camus no pudo evitar una sonora risa al ver a Milo empapado de pies a cabeza refunfuñando de un juguetón delfín que había decidido hacerlo blanco de sus bromas al estar sentados muy cerca de la piscina donde estos mamíferos nadaban. Todo parecía un día ideal, y aunque Milo no lo admitiera la risa de Camus lo había deslumbrado, hasta ahora solo había visto unas cuantas sonrisas asomándose por los labios del francés, pero una franca sonrisa jamás.

El día continuó entre risas y gratos recuerdos de los enamorados, y Camus volvió a reír cuando en un incidente los pingüinos escaparon de su acre persiguiendo a Milo para picotearlo, dejando al heleno de mal humor y rezongando frases como "Estúpidos pingüinos" y "no soy un pez para ser su comida".

Camus nunca pensó que su mala suerte le traería junto a Milo en un día de sábado, donde había reído mucho más de lo que recordaba en su vida; su día a día solía ser algo gris y aburrido antes de que Milo apareciera, jamás se preocupaba por algo como el amor, o el sentir algo fuera del orgullo que tenía por su negocio, pero el griego le hizo replantearse muchas cosas en los últimos meses que ambos han compartido.

Camus estaba acostumbrado a hacer su día entre dulces y bebidas calientes, y aquel no era diferente, durante su camino por el parque divisó una pequeña cafetería muy similar a la suya que le causó curiosidad, y donde finalmente terminó arrastrando al griego cuando el hambre comenzó a invadirlos a ambos.

Milo ordenó su típica tarta de manzana mientras Camus se decantó por unos cuantos cannolis con crema de ricota y chocolate. La orden no tardó en llegar y cuando ambos estuvieron quietos y más calmos, uno en frente del otro, los nervios que habían aflorado al comienzo del viaje regresaron.

—Camus —susurró Milo—. ¿Te gustó el viaje?

Aquel cuestionamiento repentino tomó desprevenido a Camus, la voz de Milo sonaba dudosa, y eso lo extrañó, siendo el heleno tan seguro de sí mismo y sus acciones. Pensó en todo lo que habían pasado, en las risas que había soltado y en lo mucho que disfrutaba la compañía de Milo. Y con todo eso en mente sonrió.

—Sí, Milo me ha gustado mucho el viaje, pero sobre todo pasar el día contigo.

Milo respondió con una extensa sonrisa de presunción que hizo negar a Camus, no podía ser Milo, sin ese toque de ego en su mirada.

—Ya verás Camus, sé que me llegarás a querer como yo te quiero a ti.

Camus miró a Milo por unos segundos para después coger uno de los cannolis y untar uno de sus dedos con la crema de ricota y chocolate. Se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a Milo quien estaba algo confundido. Camus reuniendo valor colocó su rostro junto al de Milo, agachándose a su nivel, untó con su dedo los labios de Milo para luego posar su boca sobre la del griego en un suave beso. El corazón de Camus latía punzante de ansiedad y nerviosismo, mientras Milo se quedó en blanco al sentir el sabor de los labios de Camus sobre los suyos, dulces y satisfactorios.

—No necesitas demostrarme nada Milo, yo ya te quiero, te ganaste mi corazón la primera vez que te vi, y ahora solo puedo decir que no me equivoque al fijar mis ojos en tu mirada.

Milo no dijo, solo alargó su brazo hacia el cuello de Camus, atrayéndolo hacía él, besando con pasión y mucho amor los labios galos. Sintiendo en su lengua aún el dulce y cremoso sabor de la ricotta y el chocolate.


	8. Carnaval de baile y lúcuma

**Capítulo 8: Carnaval de baile y lúcuma**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Siento la tardanza, estuve en un período de receso literario, pero dentro de estos días actualizaré los otros capítulos que me faltan, pensé que había subido este, perdón el descuido.**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que leen y también comentan.**

* * *

Cuando dos corazones resuenan bajo un mismo sentimiento, se hace inevitable que tarde o temprano terminen confesando el sentimiento que se anida con fuerza en ambos inocentes corazones.

Milo apenas podía creer que su propio cariño era retribuido, recostado en su cama a la mañana siguiente todavía sentía el picor de los labios de Camus sobre los propios, y la dulce esencia del galo que era emulada por la zona más placentera de los recuerdos felices. Sin duda Camus era una razón para disfrutar su día a día. El Sol apenas había despuntado y los rayos se colaban por su ventana instándolo a levantarse. Su cabello despeinado y rebelde caía como cascada por sus hombros, mientras su torso desnudo quedaba al descubierto al deslizarse la sabana que lo cubría. Con lentitud tomó la sabana dejando el resto de su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto. Milo solía dormir sin ropa alguna que lo incomodara por las noches, en especial en aquellos días del caluroso verano griego. Milo se dirigió hacia el baño y abrió la llave de agua, se incorporó adentrándose a la ducha, sus adormilados músculos se tensaron al sentir el agua helada sobre cada una de sus fibras. La noche anterior poco y nada había dormido pensando en el beso con Camus, aquel galo lo tenía enamorado hasta la última partícula de su ser. Por lo que necesitaba una buena carga de estímulos que lo mantuvieran despierto. El día anterior después de regresar del zoológico y llevar a Camus hasta su hogar, el cual conocía por primera vez, aunque fuese solo la fachada, acordaron encontrarse en el carnaval de verano que se celebraría aquel año en Atenas. Pensando en acabar pronto su baño y desayunar para salir rumbo al centro de la ciudad, se acomodó bajo el chorro de agua fría, para terminar de asearse.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Para Camus, después de la confesión hecha era extraño verse con Milo cara a cara, si bien había compartido algunos besos más a parte del que se dieron durante su confesión, no habían llegado a un consenso de lo que eran. Eso lo tenía inquieto, mucho más de lo que debería, sin embargo, confiaba en Milo, y trataba de mantener a raya el estúpido criterio de etiquetar y catalogar cada una de las relaciones sociales existentes, no quería que la palabra novio fuera una condicionante para estar junto al griego.

La plaza griega donde había sido la feria gastronómica fue el punto de encuentro, aquel lugar donde fue su "primera cita".

Estaba nervioso, se había levantado desde temprano esperando la salida con el griego, apenas y le importaba que su negocio estuviera en plena reparación. Deseaba pasar un poco más del tiempo prometido con Milo, su corazón jubiloso como el de un niño de quince al haber encontrado el primer amor, luchaba desbocado por hacerse con el control de sus sentidos.

—¡Camus!

Oyó a lo lejos el grito de Milo, quien se acercó con paso presuroso para besar sus labios con confianza y una enorme sonrisa. Camus respondió con la misma ansiedad presentada por el griego, manteniéndose juntos por varios segundos. Ambos se miraron con ojos brillantes, detallando cada facción del rostro contrario.

Milo fue el primero en volver a prestar atención, condujo a Camus a las inmediaciones cercanas a la Alcaldía de Atenas, donde para sorpresa del francés se había instalado un ruidoso y colorido carnaval.

—Nunca en todos estos años había visto esto.

—Y eso que ya lleva un par de años funcionando —musitó Milo divertido—. Necesitas salir más Camus —dijo Milo a la vez que besaba su mejilla.

El francés se ruborizó y de dejó llevar por el griego quien lo tomó de la mano conduciéndolo por los diferentes puestos que se hallaban en el lugar. Las baratijas y cachivaches abundaban en los coloridos toldos colocados por los comerciantes, quienes gritaban ofreciendo sus productos como si de un mercado costero se tratase. El marcado acento griego y la multitud que colmaba el lugar colocaron nervioso a Camus, no del todo acostumbrado a las grandes aglomeraciones. Milo se percató de este detalle y llevó al francés a una zona menos atiborrada de personas donde un peculiar grupo de artistas callejeros tocaban pegadizas tonadas mientras bailaban con un ritmo sin ton ni son.

—¿Estas bien? —cuestionó el griego con una gruesa nota de preocupación en su voz. Las manos de Milo de manera inconsciente viajaron al cabello suelto del francés, acariciando con suavidad sus hebras tratando de bajar la ansiedad latente en las facciones del galo. Camus se avergonzó de su comportamiento, no le tenía particular miedo a las personas, solo que el exceso de ruido eran una constante a la cual no estaba acostumbrado y solía crispar cada nervio de su cuerpo. Camus no contestó de inmediato y se recostó durante unos segundos contra el cuerpo de Milo apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro heleno. Su corazón tardó en volver a su flujo normal. El ambiente seguía tiñéndose de la melodía tocada por los artistas, el baile continuaba para el disfrute de los pocos humanos que circulaban por el área donde se hallaban ambos jóvenes. En un espacio de solos segundos Milo se vio separado de Camus quien en un tirón con una sonrisa divertida por parte de uno de los artistas fue sacado a bailar en medio de la banda de música. Las personas alrededor aplaudían animando al galo, quien se mantenía pasmado en su lugar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al percatarse de la situación en la se encontraba, iba a abrir la boca para quejarse cuando Milo se acercó a su persona y lo tomó de la cintura haciéndolo bailar a destiempo de la canción, justo como lo hacía el resto de los artistas y algunas personas más ajenas al grupo musical. Sonrojado se dejó llevar por el paso del griego preguntándose por la bizarra situación. Sonrió, por Milo tal parecía que haría lo que fuera.

El baile fue uno de los muchos recuerdos que vivieron juntos en el carnaval, a pesar de la reticencia de Camus a la cantidad de personas presentes. El calor fue paliado por una dulce cantidad de mousse helado de lúcuma que para risa de Camus gran cantidad terminó en el cabello de Milo, ante un accidente con una hiperactiva gaviota que amenazaba con romper la tranquilidad del griego. Fue un día de risas y bailes, y nuevas experiencias que Camus trataría de volver a repetir. En aquel instante todas las etiquetas de su relación habían sido borradas de su mente.


	9. Blakava y amor

**Capítulo 9:** **Blakava, no tal dulce como el amor, pero me gusta**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, mañana el último. Me harían muy feliz saber sus opiniones de lo que les ha parecido estos capítulos tan empalagosos ahora que ya estoy a punto de terminar.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan. Saludos :3.**

* * *

Durante los siguientes días Camus se percató de lo poco que en verdad conocía a Atenas, y de lo mucho que disfrutaba de la compañía de Milo. Estar a su lado le otorgaba una sensación de calma y familiaridad que no había tenido desde que arribó de manera definitiva a Grecia, le hacía sentir que finalmente tenía un lugar en esa ciudad.

Un helado en el parque, una visita a la playa de las afueras de Atenas, una pequeña visita al Partenón de Atenas, al museo de la ciudad, recorriendo la historia y la calidez de la capital helena. Una semana en la que sin la compañía de Milo pudo haberse vuelto la más nefasta, se convirtió en las más anhelada y atesorada por Camus. Ocho días después de los incidentes del viernes trece, Camus se levantó temprano por la mañana para supervisar los avances de los arreglos en su cafetería. Su cabello desgreñado era una mata rebelde que con movimientos algo bruscos y jalones pudo controlar, su desayuno apenas media taza de café con una tostada. Estaba algo ansioso por retomar la rutina de su negocio, los días con Milo habían sido maravillosos, pero sus manos inquietas añoraban sentir el peso de la masa sobre sus dedos, mientras el olor a mantequilla y crema salía del horno de la cocina de su pastelería.

Con su ánimo más distendido y relajado por la semana de descanso obligado se dirigió caminando a paso lento a su local, el contratista empleado para arreglar su local lo había llamado el día anterior para comunicarle que todos los arreglos había sido hechos. Ahora solo faltaba su visto bueno para abrir de nuevo. A pocos metros divisó la fachada de su local, sonrió con beneplácito, iba a dar un nuevo paso cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y unos cálidos labios besar su cuello, un escalofrío recorrió su columna, giró su rostro para ver al descarado, pero vio asaltados sus labios por un imprevisto beso que lo dejó sin aliento. Unos conocidos mechones azules y dos turquesas tranquilizaron su desazón, como pudo se acomodó entre los brazos de su captor y pasó sus propias manos por detrás del cuello de Milo. El beso fue largo y dulce para ambos. Camus se vio gratamente sorprendido por la visita de Milo. Una tonta sonrisa se acomodó en los labios galos cuando Milo terminó el contacto entre ambos.

—Buenos días Camus —dijo con descaro Milo luego de besar al galo, el rostro heleno era el epitome de la travesura y desvergüenza. Una expresión que Camus había empezado a amar, junto con las ocurrencias de Milo.

—¿Qué haces aquí Milo?

—Aún me quedaba un día de vacaciones y decidí pasar a visitarte, aunque invadir sería el término más correcto. No pienso irme en todo el día.

Camus solo rio y negó con la cabeza, Milo siempre lo sorprendía. El día anterior entre una de sus muchas conversaciones le había comentado que las reparaciones ya estaba terminadas y esperaba poder abrir al otro día.

—Supongo que ya no hay manera de que pueda deshacerme de ti —dijo en tono fatídico Camus y en broma.

—La compra de este ejemplar es sin devoluciones francés, aceptaste quedártelo con todas sus fallas e insolencias.

Camus volvió a reír, la presencia de Milo en su vida le daba un nuevo caris y frescor que quería replicar en su día a día.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

El día transcurrió entre los pequeños regaños hacia Milo y la sonrisa culpable del heleno por sus pequeños descuidos en la cocina. Las manos de Camus se movían con experticia mientras mezclaba la harina y los huevos, dando la consistencia deseada al bizcocho dulce bañado con miel y almendras. Camus había desviado su vista hacia un viejo recetario que había pertenecido a su madre y donde había una versión propia de la blakava griega. Esperaba en su interior que Milo aceptase su intento de pastel.

Milo miraba a Camus con devoción y un profundo amor, no entendía del todo las vicisitudes de aquel sentimiento, solo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la sonrisa en el rostro de Camus. El mantenerse en esa cocina, cubierto de harina, con el olor dulzón de la miel saliendo del horno y el golpeteo de la masa contra la mesa, era la imagen que deseaba a futuro, quería a Camus en su proyección de vida, no solo como un amor pasajero o el nombre de un sentimiento. Camus era el engranaje faltante en su vida, aquel que por tanto tiempo estuvo ausente y lo hacía sentirse despedazado. Ahora su mecanismo estaba completo y funcionando en su totalidad. Milo se acercó al mesón donde Camus estaba trabajando y con una cuchara cogió parte de la crema del pastel de blakava que el galo estaba preparando. Con la cuchara embetunada sorprendió a Camus quien estaba distraído y la untó en la nariz del francés. Camus parpadeó para luego fruncir el ceño, iba a volver a regañar a Milo cuando el griego jugando con su lengua quitó la crema en un movimiento lento y mojado, haciendo sonrojar a Camus.

—Eres el merengue que endulza mi vida Camus —pronunció para luego besar los labios galos premura, en movimientos envolventes y apasionados.

Camus, respondió con el mismo ímpetu, acoplándose al ritmo del griego. Sus labios unidos y encajando perfectamente.

—Milo —susurró Camus entre suspiros, relegando su anterior labor de repostería.

—Te quiero como la infinidad Camus, sin etiquetas ni limitaciones, eres mi existencia, eso es lo único importante para mí, no te dejaré escapar nunca más. Ahora eres mi rehén de por vida y nadie más podrá tenerte.

Camus negó con la cabeza, amaba cada tontería que Milo podía decir, pero por sobre todo adoraba esa capacidad tan propia y libre de amar todo lo que había en su vida.

—Eres lo que amo Milo, y aunque esto que tenemos no tenga nombre, no me importa, solo me basta con tenerte a mi lado.

Milo rio quedamente mientras golpeaba con sutileza la frente de Camus con sus dedos.

—No me has entendido mi amado pastelero, no es por el hecho de que no sea una relación sería, sino porque lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte, que un simple nombre como novio o pareja no es suficiente. Para mí siempre serás mi amado, aquel que es mi pieza faltante, sin ti no puedo funcionar. Entiéndelo y acéptalo, pues como te dije no hay devoluciones.

Camus calló sorprendido por las palabras de Milo. ¿Acaso siquiera había dimensionado lo que pronunció? Sonrió con ternura y tomó los labios de Milo, devolviendo el anterior beso, pero esta vez cargado de una aceptación y una promesa latente de un amor duradero. La blakava que estaba preparando era dulce, pero no tanto como el delicioso amor que ahora estaba saboreado de los labios de Milo y que era el mejor manjar que había probado hasta ahora.


	10. Manzanas y un desastre perruno

**Capítulo 10: Manzanas y un desastre perruno**

* * *

 _ **Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Hola, perdón por la tardanza, tuve algunos problemas ajenos a mi voluntad, que si bien no están del todo resueltos, si están ya más calmados. Espero que les guste. Es el capítulo final y lo hice con cariño. Gracias por haberme acompañado todo el camino por esta empalagosa historia. Disfruten!**

* * *

El rumbo normal de la vida de Camus volvió a su cauce, los días retornaban a lo que eran, o al menos en parte. La presencia de Milo día con día por las tardes y en algunas mañanas mantenían al francés con una enorme sonrisa que era notada por mucho de los clientes habituales, que en su fuero interno se cuestionaban el motivo de esta. El flujo de clientes aumentó durante los primeros días después de haber mantenido cerrado el negocio por una semana, lo que lo obligó a trabajar más de lo habitual, sin embargo, aquellos días de duro trabajo le hicieron recuperar todo el capital perdido durante el cierre.

Para cuando ya era fin de semana Camus todo lo que quería era poder descansar, el día domingo, día usual de descanso Camus llamó a Milo con la esperanza de poder pasar el día con el griego, pero para su desconcierto el heleno no respondía ninguno de sus intentos de llamadas, aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño mientras una mueca nació de sus labios. Milo nunca había ignorado sus llamadas. Pasó parte de la mañana intentando comunicarse con Milo, sin obtener una respuesta positiva. Estaba ansioso, sabía que no debía sentirse de esa manera, llevaba muy poco tiempo al lado del heleno como para entrar en desconfianzas e intrigas, Milo había sido sincero con él, su corazón lo sabía, pero su cabeza…siempre había tenido el mal hábito de generar ideas negativas que se enraizaban con facilidad en su persona. Negó, solo debía pasar el día como siempre lo había hecho, Milo cuando pudiera le devolvería la llamada.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Su día se había visto entorpecido cuando Kanon se apareció en su puerta por la mañana a cuestas con su gran danés blanco y una bolsa de comida. Tempest como lo había bautizado su amigo, era una máquina de desorden y caos, capaz de acabar con la paciencia de hasta la persona más santa. Frunció el ceño cuando Kanon entró como si se tratase de su propio hogar.

—¿Que demonios haces aquí Kanon —masculló Milo de mal humor.

El mayor de cabello azulado y mirada jade lo observó durante unos segundos con seriedad antes de rodar los ojos.

—Necesito que cuides a Tempest, debo salir de la ciudad y el idiota de mi hermano no puede cuidarlo, solo tu tienes el espacio para que no se vuelva loco.

—Kanon, ahora no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer...

—Serán solo unos pocos días, a más tardar estaré de vuelta el viernes —siguió hablando Kanon, ignorando a Milo, le cedió la correa del gran danés y depositó la bolsa de alimento en el suelo. Kanon se agachó a la altura del perro acariciándole la cabeza—. Cuídalo Milo, si le pasa algo me enfadaré

Todo pasó de tal manera que Milo no tuvo manera de negarse a cuidar al can. Finalmente Kanon desapareció de la morada del griego menor, quien se quedó con un perro enorme y una bolsa de alimento para varios días. Milo bufó con el ánimo estropeado. Tempest sin darle tiempo a Milo de corregir su postura dio una vuelta alrededor del heleno antes de tirarse de lleno y con fuerza sobre el sofá, para luego volver a bajarse, tirando al griego primero contra el brazo del sillón y luego al suelo, donde Tempest se pasó varias veces por su espalda. Desde el suelo Milo se quejó, aquella sería una mañana de domingo muy larga.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Finalmente su ansiedad pudo más que su sentido común y terminó yendo hacia la casa del griego. No conocía la morada del heleno, sólo tenía la dirección que Milo le había dado y una leve referencia de la zona al visitar esa parte de la ciudad en alguna ocasión para algún pedido de repostería.

Una casa bonita de un solo piso, de color azul, ventanas luminosas y una firme puerta de color blanco se alzaban frente a él, con algo de nerviosismo tocó el timbre que estaba junto a la puerta, sonó una, dos, tres veces, pero nadie salió a atender, Camus volvió a intentar llamar a la puerta, pero nada sucedió otra vez. Hizo una mueca de consternación. Giró la cabeza un poco meditando un poco su próxima acción cuando sintió un fuerte golpe al interior de la vivienda, luego un sonido como si algo se hubiera estrellado contra el piso y un insulto en griego de una voz que conocía. De repente la puerta blanca se abrió, Camus alzó un poco la vista, a la espera de poder encontrarse con Milo, sin embargo...

—¡Tempest, no se te ocurra salir!

Eso fue lo que Camus escuchó antes de tener al gran can sobre él, llenándolo de saliva y lamidas por todo el rostro, mientras su cabello era desecho en una maraña aguamarina sobre el suelo. Milo salió casi como un rayo de la casa y tomó al perro del collar para quitárselo de encima a Camus, el galo tosió luego de levantarse y vio a un desgreñado Milo con cara de desesperación tratando de reprender al perro. Camus se acomodó el cabello y se rascó por detrás del cuello sin entender demasiado, de un solo movimiento se levantó del suelo, mareándose en el intento, cayó sobre Milo, quien lo sujetó con uno de sus brazos.

—Lo siento, Camus, pero Tempest..., el maldito de un amigo dejó a su desastre de mascota y ni siquiera pude llamarte porque no se queda quieto un segundo.

Camus miró al perro y después a Milo, repitió la acción dos veces más para después suspirar.

—Tienes problemas por lo que puedo ver. ¿Me dejarás entrar?

Milo asintió, al menos el día no había sido tan malditamente horrible como lo pensó en un inicio, el solo tener a Camus en su hogar hacía que todo hubiera mejorado.

—Me alegra tanto verte aquí Camus, quería pasar el día contigo.

—Igual yo Milo, por eso el que no me llamaras, yo... decidí venir —dijo Camus, desviando la mirada—. No te molesta ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —habló Milo sonriendo. El heleno se acercó para besar a Camus, pero este colocó una mano frente al rostro de Milo.

—Estoy lleno de baba de perro, necesito lavarme antes de cualquier cosa.

Milo rio, pero le dio la razón, guió a Camus hasta el baño, donde se mantuvo un rato hasta que estuvo satisfecho con su limpieza.

El griego por su parte había decidido sobornar a Tempest con un buen pedazo de carne para mantener la calma aunque fuese solo unos minutos. Tenía a Camus en su casa, de la forma que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo y no iba a permitir que un perro lo arruinara.

Camus salió del sanitario, buscó a Milo por la casa, pasó por el comedor y el living, encontrándolo finalmente en la cocina.

Vio como acariciaba el lomo del perro con mirada distraída, una escena curiosa de divisar.

—Veo que te llevas bien con él.

—De ninguna manera —exclamó Milo con dramatismo—. Ese perro es un demonio —dijo mostrando el moretón que le había quedado de su primera caída del día por culpa de Tempest. Camus rio ante la actitud infantil del heleno.

—De todas formas, es bueno verte —murmuró Camus acercándose a Milo para besar su mejilla. Había creado una dependencia a Milo, una dependencia que lo hacía débil ante cualquiera cosa que hiciera el heleno, pero la misma situación se aplicaba para Milo, el amor los había hecho necesitarse.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

El resto del día pasó entre estragos causados por Tempest, botando en más de una ocasión a Milo al suelo y baboseando por completo a Camus, quien estaba a punto de colapsar su paciencia. Finalmente Camus decidió que la hora de la merienda los calmaría a ambos, por lo que tomó posesión de la cocina y de los ingredientes que Milo tenía en su cocina. Para su desconcierto durante el día se había percatado de los tres árboles de manzana que estaban plantados en el patio del heleno, cada uno de ellos cargados de fruta. Ahora entendía que la obsesión de Milo por las manzanas iba un poco más allá que su gusto por las tartas. Sonrió con diversión cuando Milo trató de excusarse avergonzado.

Milo lo ayudó con la preparación del café y pelando las manzanas, todo estaba casi listo, y solo faltaba que la tarta ya salida del horno se enfriara para poder saborearla, pero con lo que ninguno contaba es que Tempest guiado por el delicioso olor se parase en la encimera donde Camus había dejado la tarta y sacara el molde con el dulce aroma de un solo sopetón para salir corriendo hacia el patio al encontrar la entrada de la casa abierta. Milo salió corriendo tras el perro con un delantal de cocina puesto como si de una película de comedia se tratase, Camus simplemente negó mientras sacaba de nueva cuenta la harina que había guardado minutos antes y la echaba sobre un bol para comenzar a preparar la masa otra vez.

Milo llegó con el perro a rastras, sin ya vestigio de la tarta de manzana y un semblante de enojo y frustración, Camus dejó por un momento la masa que estaba preparando y embetunó el rostro de Milo con un poco de harina, para luego besarlo. Milo sonrió bobamente, mientras se comía con gula los labios de Camus.

—No te enfades Milo, yo siempre te prepararé tu tarta de manzana las veces que sea necesario.

Milo volvió a besar a Camus, una dos y tres veces más.

—Agradezco el tenerte conmigo y el que los dioses te colocaran en mi camino, ni siquiera una tempestad —mencionó viendo al perro—, podrá separarnos, después de todo, tu amor, tus labios y tus tartas de manzana me pertenecen, eres mi eterno y dulce pastelero, al que no dejaré escapar. Eres quien transforma los días amargos, en deliciosos y dulces momentos. Te amo Camus, eres mio de ahora en adelante.

—También te amo Milo —dijo Camus con la mirada brillante, el conocer a Milo había sido quizás lo más inesperado y satisfactorio que le hubo sucedido. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el picante olor a manzanas y café que Milo solía despedir desde sus labios y su piel. Juntó sus frentes mientras lo miraba a los ojos—. Debemos volver a trabajar en la merienda, yo haré la tarta para tí otra vez y tú ve a por más manzanas, las necesitaremos.

Milo asintió y se separó de Camus, con Tempest siguiéndolo por detrás. El galo miró al griego salir por la puerta. No le importaba compartir a futuro ese tipo de visiones, quería esa normalidad y comodidad en su vida, deseaba esa armonía dada por el griego en su rutina. Después de todo... Milo había resultado lo más dulce su vida. Un amor que era verdadero.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
